happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GizmotheMogwai17/I'm considering possibly leaving the Wiki
I've been dreading this post for weeks on end now. I'm literally shaking because of nervousness. I DO NOT want to be "the new Josh" and start some huge controversy I would just like to get my thoughts out about a mental crisis I've been having lately. Please note that I am NOT bashing any of the franchises mentioned in this post but rather just expressing my feelings about a recent dilemma I've been facing. I found a post on the Internet from actor Simon Pegg where he claimed that modern adults' obsession with childish things like science fiction, fantasy, cartoons, anime, video games, comic books, action figures, etc. is infantilizing our society. To be honest, his quote made me think hard and depressed me something awful. I'm considering turning my life around completely. Ever since I read that thought provoking comment I've been thinking more and more about possibly putting all child-like media behind which includes Happy Tree Friends and also practically every other thing I'm interested in at the moment such as Robot Chicken, Family Guy, The Muppets, The Simpsons, MARVEL and DC Comics, Star Wars, Looney Tunes, Beavis & Butt-Head, The Big Bang Theory, Gravity Falls, Bob's Burgers, Harry Potter, Creepypasta, Super Smash Bros, and so on. The constant consummation of that type of media by full grown adults may result in a child-like society some day and I really don't want to see that. MAD creator Kevin Shinick even joked around in an interview I saw by saying by saying "I've turned my midlife crisis into a career,". I want the world to move forward and progress. The things Simon Pegg said has got me thinking that maybe the modern world's love of nostalgia will come back to haunt us in the future by keeping us all stuck in the past. While they aren't inherently children's shows there's no doubt that nostalgia is the main motivation for inspiring shows like Happy Tree Friends, Family Guy, and Robot Chicken. While a little bit of nostalgia here and there is okay, I really don't think the ridiculously huge popularity of nostalgia is healthy. Most of the movies that come out nowadays are remakes of things from the past. I can hardly think of one movie or TV show in recent memory that isn't either a remake or reimagining of another nostalgic property or indirectly inspired by a nostalgic property. The latter category I'm referring to are works such as Ready Player One and Stranger Things that while they aren't remakes or anything like that they still heavily feature pop culture from the "good old days". So until I figure this crisis out, you may be seeing less and less of me here on the Wiki. I will most likely return some day though. Just like The Terminator, Nelson Mandela, Jesus, and Twinkies I can almost guarantee that I will return again some day. Keep the "almost" part in mind however because I can't 100 percent promise that I will return to this site at all. So if you want to say good-bye to me, now may be that time to do it. Depression is a serious thing and what I'm going through right now with this isn't far from it at all. It basically amounts to the millennial version of a midlife crisis. Life is too short to spend all our time gushing over how cool it is that Iron Man beat up The Incredible Hulk anyway. Childhood isn't meant to least to forever and it worries me how many people refuse to grow up in 2018. It's like were living in Peter Pan where everyone is afraid of the future and won't accept reality. I'm not even exaggerating in the slightest, this is a legitimate concern I have that unfortunately hardly anyone else seems to agree with me on. Distancing myself from childish things doesn't mean I don't have respect for the creators of those franchises. I have nothing more than respect for Ken Navarro, Seth MacFarlane, Seth Green, Matt Groening, Stan Lee, George Lucas, etc. I'm only leaving those things behind so I don't seem like a hypocrite. Watching things like that all the while worrying about the affect they have on the world is the dictionary definition of hypocrisy. This song from the brilliant song from the movie Into the Wild describes the way I am feeling right now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm8oxC24QZc Category:Blog posts